What A Life Awaits
by SilviaFG
Summary: Brittany and Santana are ready to start their new life as a married couple. Feel Free to review


"We just got married" Santana softly said

"Yeah I noticed Santana" Brittany answered smiling. Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and started walking towards the exit "What are you doing?"

"Getting out of here, come on, everybody's dancing and a little bit drunk already, I mean, look at Rachel, she's only had like two drinks and she is dancing like John Travolta in Saturday Night Fever, maybe we should record it" Santana said while a dangerous smirk Brittany knew appeared on her face.

"Santana…"

"Okay, I won't record it but let's get out of here, It's our day and I want to spend it with just you" Santana said trying to convince Brittany.

"They are all here just because of us Santana, we can't just leave" Brittany said still not sure, after all their families were there too. Santana sighted loudly "Maybe we could begin with our Honeymoon a little bit earlier, if you know what I mean…" Santana started kissing Brittany's neck which caused the blonde to moan.

"Well, I have to say it is a pretty good idea…" Santana hurried and lift Brittany bridal style "But…" the brunette stopped dead on her tracks.

"But?" She said looking at her wife, she loved calling Brittany her wife, it was true after all.

"I am just as excited as you are Santana" Brittany said resting her head on Santana's neck "And I really want to show you a little surprise I have for you…" She said winking at Santana.

"Wanky" Santana's mouth was suddenly dry "But…?"

"But we should really say we are leaving" Brittany finally said.

"Okay, but promise me after we say we are leaving we are going to celebrate our Honeymoon" Santana said pouting a little.

"I promise" Brittany said while giving her wife a small peck, she couldn't resist her when she made that face.

"Well, let's hurry then" Santana said as she put Brittany down and starting rushing towards her friends and families.

"Are you guys already leaving" Quinn asked, to be honest she didn't really care; she knew Santana was desperate to be alone with Brittany, she didn't blame her though. She would have done the same if it was Rachel and her.

"Yes Quinn, I need to show Brittany something upstairs" Santana said trying to avoid a smirk on her face while Brittany tried not to laugh out loud.

"Am I supposed to believe that?" Quinn said.

"No, that is what you are supposed to make people believe when they ask where we are" Santana softly replied, not wanting anybody to heard it.

"Why do I always have to lie for you guys?" Quinn said while sighting.

"Because you love us, silly" Brittany replied hitting her softly in the arm.

Quinn sighted once again, the three of them were grown women but apparently nothing had really changed since high school. She knew Brittany and Santana had a especial friendship she couldn't quite understand. Santana was the only one who knew Brittany so well they didn't need to talk, and Brittany was the only one who could see deeper into Santana, she knew Santana wasn't a bitch after all (Well, maybe a little)

"Run" Quinn said after what it seemed like hours.

"Um… What?" Santana said with a surprised look on her face.

"You better run before I change my mind" Quinn said again.

Before Brittany could even react Santana lift her up and started running towards the exit again. Santana was laughing out loud while Brittany hit her on the back telling to let her down. Santana didn't seem to care at all.

"Brittany you have been in the bathroom for 30 minutes, I first thought you were getting ready for our Honeymoon but now I am starting to think you are trying to escape" Santana said through the bathroom door. She couldn't wait anymore and Brittany was definitely taking longer than she had expected her to. Santana started pacing in the room looking at the clock in the wall every 30 seconds and wondered what her wife was doing.

"Santana" She finally heard Brittany "It's taking me forever to take this damn dress off, I think I might be trapped in here" Brittany said from the bathroom.

"You have to be kidding me" Santana said trying not to laugh at Brittany "Maybe you need help" Santana said in a seductive voice.

"No, I think I got it!"

After that, Santana heard a loud slam and a coursing Brittany, "Well, now things are getting serious" Santana thought.

"Britt, Honey, are you okay there?" Santana asked a little worried.

"I will tell you in a minute" Santana heard Brittany struggling with her dress one more time. When she thought Brittany would spend there another 30 minutes, the door slowly opened.

Santana couldn't help but thank God how lucky she was, the waiting was worth.

Hi guys, this is a short story I wrote, If you liked it please review and let me know If should keep writing it. Thaaaanks :D


End file.
